The Pitiful Life of Yamanaka Ino
by CarrotMuffinSandwiches
Summary: Ino hates life, life hates Ino. Ino’s life is rapidly tumbling downhill, and she doesn’t think it’s ever going to stop. She can’t see the bottom of the hill, and stupid Sakura-chan is NOT making anything any better… Or is she? SakuIno. Yuri.
1. Preface: A Hard Days Night

Summary: Ino hates life, life hates Ino. Ino's life is rapidly tumbling downhill, and she doesn't think it's ever going to stop. She can't see the bottom of the hill, and stupid Sakura-chan is _NOT _making anything any better… Or is she? SakuIno. Yuri.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it, because if I did I would bring Haku back to life and make Sai walk around without his top on.

**Preface:**

I felt myself cringe as the fat, lazy bastard screamed at me for the millionth time that minute. "You fucking _tease_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his raspy and furious voice echoing off the walls of his trailer.

A forced laugh made its way out of my throat as I mocked him, before retorting "Just because I'm not having sex with you doesn't mean I'm a tease." I laughed some more, watching as the remark caused his angry feelings to advance further. "Our service requires our clients to bring and properly use a condom, and you did not follow the regulations, therefore… If you have any questions or complaints, just ask Sabaku no Kankuro; I'm sure he'll be absolutely _ecstatic_ to deal with you."

"Who is that: your pimp? What are you trying to do here girlie?" the man asked me, his gruff beard moving alongside his lips.

I rolled my eyes. I'd heard that word too many times before. "He prefers to be called our _manager_, thank you very much." I snorted, turning to leave.

"Skank," the man coughed, before snickering at his _oh-so-clever _comment.

Now usually, I just ignore those names I've been hearing daily, ever since I was a teenager. But today I was going to make an exception, seeing as this man had been acting like a jerk since the very beginning. "Excuse me?" I asked innocently, turning on my deathly sharp black heels.

The man looked rather amused. "What? Does being called a skank really surprise you _that much_? And here I thought you'd be used to it…" he rambled, looking quite pleased with himself. I felt my face heat up in anger as I took what I hoped was a menacing step toward him.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not about to take crap from a cheap pig like you!" I screamed, before spinning around haughtily and heading for the minuscule door serving as my portal to the outside world. However, just as my hand closed around the doorknob, I felt the stupid bastard's meaty hand clench down on my ponytail. He jerked me back by my hair, and in the distance, I heard a shrill scream escape my throat. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground of the dirty trailer, with the guy baring a fist above me. I think that was when he punched me, but I was in too much pain already to notice. It took me a moment to realize that my mind had disconnected from my body, because my thoughts were different from my actions. My brain told me to tell the man that yes, _he could fuck me_, as long as he let me go and didn't hurt me anymore. My _body_, on the other hand, was fighting against the man.

My mind screamed at my body as I felt myself biting down onto the man's _disgusting _hand. Not too long afterwards, I felt blood begin to seep through my teeth, the thick liquid settling onto my tongue. I was already dazed when the man screamed at me, throwing a kick at me that seemed to throw me across the trailer. I barely felt it when he punched me in the side of the head, but I _did_ feel the pain shoot up my neck as I hit the tile floor with great impact.

I wished the man would just leave me there, let me spend my moments of pain in the warmth of a trailer. My wishes were trampled upon when he lifted me by my hair and threw me out the door and onto the gravel below. I faintly heard the roar of the engine as the trailer sped off, the guy inside it probably cursing away.

I blinked back tears as I slowly came back to reality. I felt my eye beginning to swell, as a massive headache began to pound steadily in my sore head. I coughed before wiping my mouth, gagging at the taste of another's blood. One of my knees was caked with my own blood, and my ankle felt as if it were on fire.

I gasped as I stood up, a sharp pain shooting through my leg. I felt like Hell—even worse than I did the day I found out I was HIV positive. Luckily, my expensive shoes hadn't broken in the rumble, and I'd gotten barely any blood on any of my clothes. I regulated my breathing as I checked over my wardrobe. I was wearing a short jean skirt—a lovely Christmas present from Tenten, a black halter top which was given to me by Kankuro-sama, and black heels I took five months saving up for.

I was walking—no, limping home now, thinking to myself pitifully about how much I screwed my life up. Just then, when I thought things couldn't get any worse, a familiar voice rang out from behind me as I silently wished my own death.

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino?"

* * *

There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Sorry if it was too short, but it's just the preface! Hope you enjoyed, a review would be very much appreciated; thank you!


	2. Chapter One: Here Comes the Sun

* * *

Uhm, here's the first chapter. I made it longer for reader's pleasure and because I had more time on my hands XP. Well, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter One:**

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino?" It was a voice no one could forget, a voice that would remain in my memory until the day I died.

I slowly turned around, dreading seeing the face I had avoided for the past four years. As soon as I did, I pretended to be shocked at the presence standing before me. I felt myself absently raise a polished hand to my mouth, and I gasped "Sakura!"

The girl smiled warmly. "I thought that was you," she said in an amused voice. I had a feeling she knew my surprised reaction was fake. "What are you doing in Konoha? I heard you'd settled down into a manor in Suna." Her voice was everything but honest. She knew the situation I was in, my profession; my _outcome_.

"Oh yeah, I'm just here on..." I drifted off, thinking of the most appropriate and least explicit word. "Vacation." Truth was, Kankuro-sama had transferred me to Konoha for a couple months to bring up the sales in said village.

"Ah," Sakura droned. As she admired my…. Err, we'll just call it 'beauty', I took a moment to look her over. Her ridiculously pink hair had not changed one bit; it was still glowing as it always had. However, although her hair had stayed the same, I could not say her other attributes had remained the way they'd been before. Her facial features were rougher, and her attire had changed quite noticeably. On her slender hips hung a pair of men's jeans, held in place by a square-looking brown belt. Her bony shoulders held up a rather loose orange shirt, and plunked down on her head was a red and white farmer's cap. Her emerald eyes were sparkling more than ever, and I felt a pang of relief inside my chest, knowing that at least one thing about my ex-best friend had not changed.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked. I felt like attacking her. She'd seen my wardrobe, my make up, my hair: she was smart enough to know exactly what I was doing in Konoha. I felt a stab of rage when I realized that she was merely amusing herself by trying to get me admit to being a hooker.

I laughed, pretending not to catch on to what she was doing. I flicked my wrist. "Mehh, not much really. I'm just walking home from a friend's party." The funny thing was, we both knew I was lying, and we both knew each other knew. Nevertheless, I continued lying through my teeth, saying "It was her twenty-second birthday. So, Haruno, how's your life been since high school?"

"Oh it's been just great. After this year of college I'm getting my Masters Degree, and then I'm heading off to medical school in Hoshigakure." she chanted, her eyes mischievously playing with mine. I felt as if she were testing me.

"Interesting, interesting," I mused, tossing my hair. "Hey, are you still with Lee?" I asked, the first non-false question in the whole conversation.

Sakura's mischievous face faltered for the first time since she'd approached me. "Oh, him? No, he left for the police academy in the Country of Earth three years ago, so we were forced to separate. It just so happened that a long-distance relationship didn't work for either of us, so we said our goodbye's and wished each other luck in the future." I felt a tinge of sympathy for the girl, and almost felt like giving her a hug. Fortunately, I grasped a hold of my senses and didn't do so. "I heard that he's recently accumulated a new girlfriend—I think I remember that her name was Hinata. I'm actually quite happy for him." the pink haired girl seemed uncomfortable as she scratched the back of her neck and smiled sweetly at nobody in particular.

"Hmm…" I had no idea what to say to her. It was obvious she still had _some _feelings for him, but something inside me made me not want to tease her for it. I almost couldn't bear the awkward silence any longer, when Sakura changed the subject.

"Are you still with _Sasuke_?" I jerked my head up, probably giving myself whiplash or some sort of concussion. Sakura's face had transformed from sickly sweet to amused again.

I felt my jaw drop as I scoffed. "Are you crazy?" I practically screamed, emphasizing the last word. My face unintentionally flushed with anger as I stared at the girl in disbelief. That was when I realized that she was just playing with me. I tried regaining control of myself, but it didn't work to well and I'm positive I saw a chuckle escape Sakura's throat. "He was abusive! Of course I'm not with him any more…"

Sakura shook her head, containing her laughter politely. "Oh yeah," she said innocently, pulling her cap down further over her beautiful eyes. "So how's business?"

I could have punched her, but I didn't want to get ugly all over me. Just kidding. But I _did_ want to punch her. "Umm, excuse me?" This time it was _me_ playing clueless, as I slightly cocked my head to the side.

"Are you getting a lot of… Customers?" she asked, and a smirk crept up onto her lips.

I scowled in her direction, before retorting "What's it to you?" I put one of my hands on my hip, raising my eyebrows in a (hopefully) sassy way.

Much to my dismay, the intentionally hip attitude flew right over Sakura's head. "I just want to know how well my ex B-F-F is _reeling in_ the clients; you know what I'm saying?"

I rolled my eyes. This was _so _Sakura. "I make pretty good cash, if that's what you mean. I don't get a large quantity of 'clients', but the ones that I _do_ get pay up pretty well." I replied with ease. Sakura looked rather taken aback, and I mentally jumped for joy at finally getting the reaction from her that I'd hoped for.

Unfortunately, Sakura quickly recovered and a grin more wicked than before appeared on her sullen face. "So, you gotten any S-T—"

"No!" I spat, quickly realizing where she was going. "I'm not a _fuck-_bag; I do professional business and I'm careful with my customers!"

Sakura just laughed. I hated the fact that she was enjoying our little conversation to an extent I shouldn't have let her reach. "You make me laugh, Yamanaka. Even after all these years, you still make me laugh."

"You like to ridicule me," I suddenly said, mentally smacking myself for doing so. It was such a random statement, Sakura noticed too. She watched me watch her as she straightened up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I grinned for the first time in a while. "You're a _sadist_, Sakura. You live off people's misery; laugh at their misfortune. You're horrible!" I laughed, seeing a guilty smile appear on the Haruno's face.

"I don't really enjoy watching _other_ people's misery, just yours really. But I guess I'm easy-going about the whole 'discomfort' thing in general. I mean I _am_ going to be a surgeon, I have to get used to seeing people in pain sooner or later." she droned thoughtfully. "Besides, when were there other times you think I enjoyed your pain?"

"Remember at my fifteenth birthday party, when my mom dropped the birthday chocolate cake on me, and it got all over my new pink Prada skirt?"

Sakura suddenly burst into laughter, and I couldn't help myself but snicker myself. "Oh _that_?"

"You couldn't stop laughing for hours!" I screamed at her in between little spasms of laughs.

Sakura's face was cherry red as she buckled at the hips and clutched her stomach, still cackling maniacally. She croaked "I laughed so hard I cried—"

"—And I cried so hard I laughed." I finished for her. Boy, we were having a grand old time, and it was a while before we could both recuperate and stand up properly without having to crumple up once again.

"Hey," Sakura began, and I knew it was the start to another laugh-fest. "What about prom? When Lee and I were dancing, and he dropped me on my head during a dip? You were cracking up by the punch table, and it looked as if you were about to faint from lack of oxygen!"

I was already clutching my sides and laughing hysterically, basking in the beautiful memory. "I…I… It was just so funny that… Out of all the boys to be dropped by, you were dropped by the strongest boy in the school!" I finished, before bursting into another fit of giggles. I was happy when I heard Sakura's joyous hysteria begin too.

"I must be a real fat-ass, eh Yamanaka?" she laughed.

I nodded jokingly, responding "You know it!" It was a long while before we could stop giggling and could finally bring ourselves to wipe the tears from our eyes. We had taken so much time laughing that I was worried it was already dawn.

"We had fun… Didn't we, Ino?" I looked up to see a sincere smile on Sakura's face, her cheeks still tinted pink from laughter. Her voice had gone from uncontrolled to thoughtful, which made me both happy and sad our giggle-mania was over.

"Yes. Yes we did." I said enthusiastically, staring at the ground. Inside my head twirled the beautiful, colourful memories of high school and friends. Something I'd never admitted to anyone, or even myself, was that as much as I hated schoolwork, I really missed high school. I smiled, remembering the good, the bad, even the ugly (Tenten dying her hair blonde in tenth grade! Haha...). I felt a stinging distraught sensation begin to well-up in my heart, and before I knew it… I was crying. It didn't take Sakura long to realize the change in atmosphere, and I felt slightly guilty when I saw the worried expression on her face.

"I-Ino?" she asked. In shame, I covered my face with my hands, buckling at the knees. I faintly felt myself hit the ground as I pushed my head and hands into my lap. My shoulders, in turn, shook more violently with each sob. I felt Sakura's cool, gentle touch hit my shoulders and back as she embraced me lightly.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I just… Miss high school." I felt relieved as I finally voiced one of my inner-most thoughts. Relief, however, was overcome with sadness as I longed for the days in which I hadn't completely fucked my life up yet. I was a good girl: I stayed a virgin until prom night, I kept an outstanding grade point average, and I'd kept steady friends for all of high school. And now I was a fricken' prostitute, I hadn't spent more than a month in college, and all my friends were either hookers like me or the drug dealers who I paid to keep me safe from the police.

"I miss it too," As I continued to sob, I felt Sakura incase me in a cocoon of warmth as she hugged me tightly, resting her chin on my shoulder and her knees on my thighs.

And there, in the middle of the sidewalk, in the dead of the night, with Haruno Sakura clinging onto me for all she was worth, I was happier than I'd been in the four years since high school.

But I didn't know why.

* * *

Tehehe, there you go! Second chappie for ya'! Sorry if it was too short or too long, I really hope you liked it because I worked hard! :P Reviews would be very much appreciated—anything: constructive criticism, encouragement, discouragement, pure hatred (XD), or anything else you'd like! Anything is strongly encouraged! Thank you and until next time…


	3. Ch 2: With a Little Help from my Friends

**EDIT: **Last time in the last paragraph I said "Second chappie for ya'!", and as some of you may have noticed, that was only the first chapter. Sorry for the error (like anyone cared), and I'll be more careful next time.

Anyway, enjoy the actual second chapter, and let's see where it goes!

**Chapter Two:**

We sat like that for a while; crouching in the middle of the street while Sakura held me, listening to me sob like a little girl. I felt ashamed for bursting so easily, but every time I tried to cover up a whimper, it resulted in me hiccupping painfully. It seemed like hours before my breath retreated back to its normal state and I could finally stop quivering. I bashfully looked up, deeply hoping for Sakura not to have her usual, amused-but-grim smile plastered upon her face.

When my sapphire eyes finally met her jade ones, I received a response I hadn't even considered expecting. I realized that she'd been crying as well, even if not as much as I had been. Her eyes were tinted red, her cheeks slightly damp. It was that very sight which made a fork of guilt scrape across my heart.

"S… Sakura…" I called out to her, as she seemed to be in a sorrowful daze.

I watched with curiosity as she lifted a hand, weakly smiling, tears streaming down her pale skin, and brushed a long strand of blonde hair out of my face. My eyes remained fixated on her falsely happy expression as she tucked the straggly wisps of platinum hair behind my ear. I almost receded to the touch: the soft, gentle, _ghostly_ touch. It made my skin tingle wherever it happened to graze over, and left a small trace of warmth in my soul.

"Ino…" Sakura began, her words dripping consciously with a hoard of concern. Her clear voice had adjusted itself to a kind but firm tone, and I felt an offer coming up. "Please, come stay with me."

I felt my stinging eyes widen just a tiny bit more as I caught a glimpse of the beaming moon, which looked as if it was hovering behind Sakura. "S-stay with you?" I stuttered on the word, wondering what in the world this chick meant.

"_Live with me_, Ino." the pink-haired beauty answered, drawing closer to me. I could barely see her features now; they'd all seemed to become lost beneath the shadows.

"But, my job—" I started off, recognizing the soreness in my throat when I tried to raise my voice even a little bit.

Sakura cut me off in mid-sentence. I wasn't surprised; it was just like something she'd do. I almost smirked when I realized just how well I knew her. "Quit your job," she said as more of an order than part of her offer. "Please, just… I can't look at you anymore when you're… Like this."

I took a deep breathe as I decided to face the possibility of rejection. "You… You care about me, Sakura?"

She looked taken aback as a look of hurt and remorse surfaced in her eyes. "Of course I care about you, Yamanaka. You were my first best friend, and even in high school—when we didn't get along very well—I told you all my secrets, and you told me all of yours. I couldn't just _not_ _care_ about you; you're the one person in this world that has always been there for me."

"But these past few years…" I began, hoping Sakura would finish my sentence and reflect on my idea.

Lucky for me, she took up the chance and began to talk herself. "I know, Ino. We haven't spoken to each other for so long, and to tell you the truth, I missed you. I missed _it_. I missed having a best friend. You take them for granted until you're in different parts of the country and leading opposite lifestyles." she finished, seemingly shutting herself up in punishment for talking too much. "Oh, listen to me; going on about… This. That was the past, and this is the future; we should live in the now."

I giggled when I heard Sakura stammer over her words, and I felt her eyes powerfully penetrating the darkness and staring into mine. "You said it all, Sak." I said truthfully, almost bursting into tears again as a large sense of realization fell upon me.

"So will you come and live with me? I'll let you stay over for as long as you want, as long as you help out with the cooking and cleaning."

"…" I sighed, before smirking and looking up in recognition at the still-teary-eyed girl. I almost saw the spark in my eyes reflect off of her own, as I energetically retorted "You'd better believe it! We're going to be roomies; just like we always wanted to be!"

Sakura grinned genuinely, but regardless, I watched as she wiped her eyes in prevention of more tears. "Yeah, just like we always wanted to be." she laughed, before smiling, standing, and taking my hand to help me up. It was then, and only then, that I realized that even though I hadn't had much to drink hours before, I still was woozy and unstable. My last thoughts contained joy as I lost consciousness, falling back into the warmth of Sakura-chan's arms.

* * *

A wave of empathy crash into my mind as I looked down at the blonde girl with a pang of sadness. Not twenty minutes ago, she'd let me hold her, as she cried for all her heart's worth, and now, hear she was, lying unconscious on my couch. I couldn't help but stare at the beauty before me; for she was so… Perfect. Her sunny blonde hair was sprawled evenly out onto the sofa, the peachy colour of the cushions complimenting it nicely. Her complexion was fair, almost tanned, unlike mine; gross, pasty, and white. The moist red lipstick that clung to her well-shaped lips almost aroused me as much as the clothes she was wearing.

Yes, I was a _lesbian_. Of course, I'd only discovered it in my Freshman year of college, when _Tayuya_ the _Sophomore_ had stayed over at my house for a week. Boy, _that _was a virginity I'll never see again. Regardless, I felt my face flush as I began growing hot for the girl. I needed to… To _touch her_.

**SAKURA!! Even if you haven't seen Ino in a while, she is still your **_**best friend**_**, and you don't just grow **_**crushes**_** on your BEST FRIENDS! Even if they… Are really… Hot… And would look **_**re-eally good**_** sprawled on the bed naked and drenched in sweat…**

I almost let out an orgasmic gasp as I buckled onto the floor, practically crab-walking into the kitchen. I leaned up against a cupboard as I spread her legs, placing a balled fist in the hotspot between my thighs. I let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from my brow, before standing shakily and walking back to the living room. Just as her my blonde friend came into view, I heard the girl mutter something inaudible before a small thump sounded throughout the room.

"Wha-ummph!" I heard before seeing Ino recoil into a ball on the floor beside the couch. I scurried over to the girl's aid, seeing if she was alright before letting out a little laugh.

"Losing your balance, Yamanaka? You know that's not a good thing: especially if you were already lying down." I felt my lips curve into a cocky smirk as I helped Ino back onto the couch.

My grin grew wider as Ino responding the way she used to, scoffing before retorting carelessly. "I was _trying _to—Unh—Get this fricken' skirt off: 's way too tight." She was _damn right_ about that; the mini left nothing to the imagination. _And I loved it_.

**SAKURA!! Bad girl!**

"Hey, Sak, can I ask you a favour? Like, you don't have to agree; but I'd really appreciate it." Ino said, looking up at me as if she was afraid of my reaction.

I smiled the warmest smile I could manage (keep in mind, that's kinda' hard, considering there are about a thousand naughty images of Ino running through my mind), trying to be as comforting as possible. "Sure, what is it? Just say the word," I mused, shrugging my shoulders.

"Great! Could you just grab me a pair of those silk pajamas you own? I've always really liked those, and I haven't worn such soft and… And nice clothing for quite a long time… So, just for tonight?"

I sighed and shook my head, the cocky, know-it-all smirk never abandoning my lips. "Of course you can: I have several pairs! I'll just go get you them now…" I grinned: that's all she wanted. It wasn't anything that was going to make me basically pass out from overwhelming lust or have another org—

"Oh, and Sak?"

"Uhuh…?"

Ino laughed nervously, and I was sure I could see her cheeks tint pink even under the dim light. "If it's not too much trouble, could you help me get dressed too? I don't think… I don't think my senses are fully coordinated yet."

**Oh, **_**fuck**_**.**

* * *

There you go, I hope you liked it! I had fun writing this chapter; perverted Sakura is AWESOME! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! - CarrotMuffinSandwiches


	4. Chapter Three: Something

**Chapter Three:**

My eyes were wide as I cursed myself on the way to my bedroom and back into the living room, wondering what the Hell I was going to do. I mean, I'm Haruno Sakura, known as, in my former college sorority, the girl who was very intuitive and aggressive. I can't just _not go for someone_, if they're single, my type, and _really_ hot.

**Control yourself, Sakura, you can do this. All you need to do is confide in yourself and avoid getting nervous. **

I took deep breaths just before coming to Ino's side, smiling warmly. "Hmm, they may not fit you, darling." I began mischievously, hoping to cover up my anxiety with sarcasm. So far, it was working, and I continued, saying "I mean, what size are you? Even if we were close in size as kids, people change; and there could be a drastic difference in weight by now." Now I knew I that was just downright teasing her, implying that she was larger than me and all. I had done it as a teenager too, never failing to point out that I was a whole six pounds lighter than her.

"Oh, uh, I'm a size three." she replied dumbly, innocently peering into my eyes. I almost cringed outwardly, showing my innermost emotions.

**Three? **_**Three?!**_** Dear God, Sakura, you really need to stop eating so much! But seriously, a **_**three**_**?! **

Ino smirked, and I already could tell she'd fished the shock out that was swiveling inside my pupils. "Why, Sak, what size are you? A _four_? Maybe even a _five_?"

I gulped quietly before answering abashedly. "I'm a… A seven." I replied, feeling a light blush creep up from my ears to my nose. Never in my life had I felt so ugly, so fat; so _incompetent_.

Just when I thought I would hear Ino's usual, snarky giggling, she chuckled kindly—something that like, _never happened_. "Don't look so _embarrassed_, Sakura-chan. Even if you're bigger than me, you'll always be more beautiful than me." She held a thin strand of her hair between two of her slender fingers, looking at it disapprovingly before tossing her head instinctively.

All froze for me when I'd realized what she said, and I could hear the little DJ-man inside me turn up the bass on my heart's sound system. I slightly shook my head, preventing my cheeks from darkening any more. "As if," I finally retorted, shooting Ino one of my common smirks. She chuckled some more, before I remembered exactly _why_ I was kneeling beside her with a bundle of clothing secured dangerously in my sweaty hands. "Here, just raise your arms up above your head," I commanded politely.

The blonde nodded cutely before raising her arms straight above her head. I bit my tongue, furrowing my eyebrows as I leaned forward, pulling her black halter top over her head. However, as the waist part of the shirt was sliding over her breasts, the tight material got caught, pulling the cleavage up if not only a little bit. I felt a gasp emerge from the back of my throat, before I lightly inched the garment upward. Finally, the entire shirt had been removed. Suddenly, I felt my mouth salivating as I watched Ino's breasts bouncing back into their regular position after being pushed up; almost as if in slow motion. I knew that if it hadn't been for the bra she was wearing, I would have tackled the girl and fucked her right there in the living room, regardless of her numerous protests.

_**Sakura!!**_** For the love of God, calm yourself. You're being antsy; just take a few deep breaths or something! You can't always have what you want, girl…**

I followed my own orders, taking a silent, calming breath, before grinning reassuringly at Ino. I pried her off the couch with one hand, propping her back against my arm. With the other, I snaked the pajama shirt around her. Just then, Ino giggled and stopped me momentarily.

"Wait, Sak. I can't sleep in my bra, it's too uncomfortable! One sec'," she told me, before—to my horror—her hands rose up from her lap and undid the clasp located on the front of her bra. I couldn't help but stare as she pulled the _34-C_ cups off her perfectly plump mounds of flesh. She placed the undergarment on her lap, before giving me an abrupt nod. I felt beads of sweat trickle down my temple, as I slid one of Ino's arms into the long-sleeved, pink and silk material. As I worked on the other one, I found myself gazing secretly at Ino's breasts. Now I was _for sure_ getting wet, and I pushed my thighs closer together as pulling on both sides of the shirt. My hands met in the middle of Ino's stomach, as I inched slightly closer, doing up the shirt starting with the lowest button.

I worked my way up dreadfully, before reaching the button settled between her beautiful mountains of cleavage. I hastily did up the button with shaky hands, next doing up the last and uppermost button. I sighed in relief of being halfway done as I slid Ino's blue-jean mini skirt down her creamy white thighs. I yanked them off her bony ankles, before fumbling with my light pink pajamas. Placing Ino's dainty, pale feet in the silk pajama bottoms, I pulled the black waistband up over her shins, knees, and thighs, before finally reaching her hips. Allowing the elastic to snap into place, I sat back, smirking with a sense of accomplishment.

Moving to the end of the sofa and leaning back, I snatched up the remote lying crookedly on the coffee table before me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ino sat up as well, cheerily muttering "Thanks, forehead,"

Snapping my head in the cocky blonde's direction, I felt my eyes light up as I let a word escape my lips that I hadn't used in around four or five years. "No problem, _Ino-pig_."

To my delight, Ino began retorting in her usual ways, reminding me of all the blissful moments we spent together as kids. "Ha, it doesn't seem like _I'm_ the pig anymore, Haruno. Size three versus size seven? I don't think so." she said giggling, watching as I glared in her direction, dropping the remote I recently had picked up.

"That may be, but, as I quote: _you'll never be as B-E-A-utiful as me_." I responded in a false high-pitched voice, jutting out my chin and fluttering my eyelashes.

Ino grinned, before sliding across the length of the couch until her hip hit mine. "Yeah, but you'll never have breasts as big as _mine_, Sak'." the arrogant girl began, as, to my horror, she brought her hands up to her mounds, pushing the cleavage up dramatically through the pink silk. I felt my face darken when my eyes fell upon Ino's nipples showing through the pajama top.

Looking away as not to blush any harder, I gulped. "Yeah, b-but—" I started shakily, almost sighing in relief when Ino cut me off since I didn't know what to say. However, if I'd known what she was about to do, I would have much rather been allowed to finish my sentence.

"_And_, you'll never have a perfect ass, like this one!" Ino exclaimed, hopping up from her position and swiveling around, cupping her bottom and shaking it in my face tauntingly.

I gasped, but luckily Ino was too caught up in teasing me to notice. Feeling my already-dark blush creeping from my cheeks to my ears, I crossed my left leg over my right after feeling my _nether-regions_ produce quite a bit of wetness, if you know what I mean. Finally, I caught a hold of my senses and smiled devilishly. "Eh, I've seen better, Yamanaka. As for your chest, not all guys are into fake parts."

I bit my tongue mischievously as Ino spun around, a look of amused shock plastered on her face as her jaw dropped open. "Oh no you didn't!"

I shrugged, raising my eyebrows in a playful way. "I believe that I did," I snorted.

Ino grunted, giving me a dangerous look before lunging at me, both arms outstretched. However, it was bad news for her that my reflexes were much too sharp for her to catch me, and I rolled to the side, feeling Ino crash into the vacant cushion. Jumping up, I twirled around to see Ino snarling up at me. She stood up slowly, her perfect lips producing the eeriest smile I'd seen in years. She took a menacing step forward, causing me to step backward in response. She stepped forward with her other foot, as I backed up instinctively, watching her as if she were a cat ready to pounce on a mouse.

Ino stepped forward a third time, doing something that I had foreseen, but what happened next was something not even a fortune teller could have predicted. It was then and only then that Ino and I realized that the pajama bottoms I'd given her were much too big, because they slipped off her hips, pooling around her ankles. This would have been manageable had the girl not been in mid-step, because before I knew what had happened, she flew forward, taking me down with her. We landed with a thud that made me cringe, but the pain was forgotten when I blinked my eyes open and saw Ino's face hovering inches from mine.

Just when I thought my blush could not deepen any more, it did, and all I could picture was my face tomato red. I felt Ino's right thigh in between both of mine, her other leg straddling my right hip. I felt her left nipple prodding against my bare right arm, and her warm breath tickling my neck. I felt her sapphire eyes gazing into mine, and her slim hand lightly resting on my stomach.

And maybe, just _maybe_, if I hadn't been feeling all these things at once, I wouldn't have done what I did next. Before I could stop myself, my hands reached up, snaking around to the back of Ino's head; allowing my fingers to get tangled in her long hair. Pulling her head towards mine, I felt my mouth connect with her two soft lips, and I gave her the most passionate close-mouthed kiss I could manage. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled away, my eyes opening worriedly to come into contact with Ino's. Swimming in the pools of her eyes were several identifiable emotions: confusion, shock, and realization.

"Sakura, you—you…" she began, but her voice got caught in her throat and she came to an abrupt halt, searching my eyes for what she hoped to be an answer. But all she got was guilt, and I felt myself slide out from under her, as I quickly got to my feet, hastily walking away.

The last thing I muttered before entering my room and slamming the door was a throaty "Sorry, Ino."

* * *

Oh-my-gosh! I am so sorry! I began writing this around a month ago, but then I had to go to summer camp and I only got back really recently! AHH, I feel so bad for leaving my fans (or fan, XD-JK) hanging. Well, I hope this chapter was satisfying considering the tremendous wait you all survived. Reviews are encouraged unless you're too pissed at the delay to leave one! Thx!

- CarrotMuffinSandwiches


	5. Chapter Four: Come Together

**Chapter Four:**

It had been almost a whole day since what I now like to refer to as "The Incident" had happened. The incident where a miniscule play-fight had resulted in a warm, feisty kiss between me and the girl who used to be my best-friend. Well, it was more of a one-sided lip-lock, because the pink-haired girl had barely given me enough reaction time; but it was the most passionate kiss I'd ever received.

After that happened, Sakura had left me there, in the middle of her living room, practically drowning in confusion and amazement. I'd never known that Sakura was a lesbian; you'd think a best-friend—even an _ex_-best-friend—would be aware of something _that_ big. It wouldn't have bothered me had I known, for I was bi.

I found out about my bisexuality when I was around sixteen years old. Vague memories constantly swarm in my mind of showing up at parties of people I didn't know, only to end up in the back lane making out and doing other naughty things with some nameless girl. I had several girlfriends, and even though we weren't in serious relationships, I had never told Sakura in fear that she would judge me.

I was happy for a while, but when I turned eighteen, I got all messed up with alcohol—being able to legally drink and all. Everything downhill from there; I stopped dating women, gave myself to prostitution, and got arrested several times.

But then all this happened, and it made me realize that I could stop my downward spiral on my own. Sakura had somehow found me, maybe if it was by the power of God, or maybe if it was by the power of fate; but either way she'd found me and given me a chance at restarting. A chance at having another girlfriend, at having a _real_, legal job; and a chance at loving someone again. She was my angel, and I was not going to let her pretend that the kiss we shared never happened; not in a million years.

Which, speaking of the Haruno, brings me to remember how she's shut herself away in her bedroom for nearly twenty-four hours now, only once coming out to go to the bathroom. It was of no doubt to me that she was completely and utterly embarrassed about what she did, but it made me feel bad that she was so terribly mortified that she dare not leave her bedroom quarters.

She had only spoken to me once, when I had shyly put my ear to her door and asked her what food I could take out of her cupboards and fridge; receiving a grumbled "Help yourself to anything." So I had, and I'd also helped myself to a long, hot shower. Now I sat on Sakura's couch, my damp hair swung over one shoulder, my otherwise naked body incased in a light blue house coat. I decided to make sure Sakura was all right before doing anything else, so I stood up, robotically walking out of the living room and down the hall to where she was.

I knocked on the door, before quietly calling out. "Sakura? Sakura-chan?" I received no response. "Okay, if you're not going to talk, just listen to what I have to say. What you did last night… It happens, and I'm okay with it. Being gay… Was something I didn't know about you before, but now I do. And something you may not know about me either is that I'm bisexual… I'm not yanking your chain or trying to make you feel better, if that's what you're thinking. I'm really telling you the truth. All those times I couldn't hang out with you or Hinata, and you thought that I had a boyfriend I wasn't telling you guys about… You were half-right, but the part you were wrong about was saying I was seeing a guy, when in reality, I was seeing a girl.

"I know I should have told you about it, _I know_. But I was so scared you would judge me, that we wouldn't be as close as we were. And now that I look back on it, I see how stupid that assumption was.

"And maybe, just _maybe_, you could find it in your heart to forgive me for not telling you—my one, true friend—about this. Then, maybe, possibly, we could be… _More_. We could take our relationship further; I know you want to too. It's just… That kiss… It felt so loving and so caring and so passionate and _so_… So… Listen to me go on. I guess what I've really been trying to say all this time is that… I… I…" I was knocked out of my trance when I heard the click of a lock sound from Sakura's room, as I raised my head; my eyes slowly trailing upward to meet those of the Haruno's. She stood frozen in her room, holding the door ajar. Her teary eyes searched mine, her fists clamped on the edges of the doorframe. I almost forgot what I had been saying, but when I felt a sudden fire burning in my chest upon the sight of the beauty, the sentence had never been clearer to me. "I… Love… You."

The moments Sakura's eyes were spent interrogating my own were the longest seconds I'd ever experienced, but the reward was more than worth it. It felt like slow motion when the pink-haired girl lurched forward, her lips clashing with mine, her hands finding their way around my neck. I moaned as she thrust her tongue through my parted lips, stroking the roof of my mouth agonizingly slow. I heard my heart beating in my eardrums, and my hands instinctively wrapped around the girls' slim waist. It was only then that I realized how hard the girl had actually tackled me, because I felt my arched back come into contact with the wall opposite Sakura's room.

However, I was too weak to hold us both up, so my knees buckled and there we slid, down to the floor, Sakura pinning me to the ground. I gasped when I felt a warm, soft hand crawling up the inside of my leg. I pulled away, but all I saw were two, circular green jewels clouded morosely with lust. The look alone tempted me enough to give in, so all I did was smile the sexiest smile I could manage at the moment. Sakura smiled the most satisfied smile I'd seen in ages, before returning to my lips, her hand inching closer to its destination. It finally reached the bare skin, and I moaned wantonly as three slender fingers began rubbing the crease. My breathing was harsh and uncontrolled, and I barely noticed when Sakura pulled away. What I _did_ notice was my housecoat belt being untied, as hands parted the fabric sheltering my bust. I threw my head back as my breast was enclosed in a warm, moist cavern. My eyes briefly fluttered open to see Sakura ever-so-softly sucking my nipple.

It was almost too much to take when she began rubbing her vacant fingers back and forth over the other erect nipple, teasing me. "Unh, Sakura…" I grumbled, my raspy voice cracking in pleasure.

Sakura giggled in a low, knowing voice, before she whispered to me, her hot breath tickling my chest "You're getting wet, Ino." Not too long after making her suggestive remark, she betrayed my breasts and began kissing and licking a trail down my stomach. Flinging open the rest of my housecoat, the girl removed her fingers from rubbing my vagina, and I clenched my teeth, preparing myself for what Sakura was capable of.

Suddenly, I felt a moist, delicate tongue flicking across my clitoris several times—_not_ what I had been expecting. "Ah! Sakura, don't do—" but it was too late: the Haruno had got me where she wanted. Cutting me off, she lightly bit down on the labia, causing me to go into involuntary fits of pleasure.

"What was that?" the girl taunted, and I could almost _hear_ her smiling.

"Don't… Do… That…" I gasped, choking on my own air. I felt hot liquid begin dripping from my opening, and my cheeks flushed in partial embarrassment and partial lust.

Sakura snickered, and I felt her hands pushing my legs further apart. "What? This?" she asked, but before giving me enough time to respond, she did it again, this time _harder_, and she even slightly tugged at the exposed pink skin.

"Unh! Sakura! You're so—" I began, but today was obviously not my day to talk, because Sakura cut me off again, this time by shoving her entire tongue into my hole, her lips sucking around the edges. I bit down onto my lip, drawing blood as not to issue a scream that would wake the dead. "Nnnnh!" the muffled yell sounded, even growing louder as Sakura began swishing her tongue in circles, outlining the sensitive walls of my vagina.

"S-Sakura! I'm cumming!" I choked out, before the burning sensation that had been vacating my stomach released itself in form of a liquid, pouring out of me and onto Sakura's face. Standing up, she wiped the cum off her face, retreating into her room. I just lay there in the hallway, naked, gasping, and covered in a mixture of sweat and my own juice. I closed my eyes, but they popped open when a cold, hard instrument prodded against my sore, throbbing opening. I looked up to see a grinning Sakura, straddling my hips and holding a dildo in between my legs. Without giving me enough time to answer, she slowly pushed it into my hole, going as far as she could before pulling it back. She repeated the motion several times, before slightly picking up the speed and twisting the dildo in circles. Once she had me moaning and gasping again, she angled the toy differently, pushing at an angle I'd never experienced before.

However, when the tip hit the very back, I found out about a spot I didn't even know existed. Sakura slowly hit the channel several times. Suddenly, I felt an orgasm approaching and I began to choke on my air. Sakura had somehow noticed it too, for she began pounding the penis-shaped instrument against the spot. I arched my back upward, before screaming out in both pain and pleasure. "Oh, _Sakura_! Unnh! Ahhh, unhh! _Sakura_! I'm… I'm cumming!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs, when, for the second time that day, my juices squirted out from my opening.

I lay shivering on the floor, my orgasm just ending. My breath had caught in my throat, and my chest was rising and falling at an insurmountable speed, as two strong arms lifted me from my limp position on the floor. I forced my eyelids open, only to see Sakura proudly carrying me into her bedroom. Laying me down on the far side of her bed, she crawled in next to me, lifting the covers over the both of us.

Throwing an arm across me to pull my body into hers, Sakura kissed me on the cheek. My eyes fluttered close, and I began to nod off, my exhaustion finally dawning on me.

"I love you too."

* * *

Oh. Em. Gee! Yeah, uhuh, sorry that took so long, I just had such a hard time writing it! Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know either. I just had writers block, and I got sick, and I didn't go on the computer, and… Well, what do my excuses matter now? The second last chapter has been written, and I'm so grateful for all the reviews I've received, they all make the writing so much more worthwhile! I hope this will be commented on; it was the first lemon I've posted on here. Hope there's not too many mistakes; I worked really hard on editing it. Reviews will be adored! Kthxbai,

- CarrotMuffinSandwiches


End file.
